Her Guardian Champion
by WriterDude1994
Summary: When John Cena’s best friend Ashley gets in a relationship with Edge, John begins to notice that Ashley is not being herself. Does it have anything to do with her relationship with Edge? Cena, Ashley, Edge, HHH, Batista, Mickie James.
1. Emotions That Fuel Us

Title: Her Guardian Champion

Summary: When John Cena's best friend Ashley gets in a relationship with Edge, John begins to notice that Ashley is not being herself. Does it have anything to do with her relationship with Edge? Cena, Ashley, Edge, HHH, Batista, Mickie James

**(Warning: In multiple chapters, there are references to my story "Secrets, Pain & Love". So if you want to get a good understanding of the whole story, you should read that story.)**

_As the WWE Champion John Cena, began to lace up his sneakers for his upcoming match against Edge, his friend Ashley Massaro had come in his dressing room and gave him hug._

"What's up?" _Ashley had never been that happy that she just randomly came up and hugged him._

"What? I can't just hug my friends?" _Ashley had a giant smile on her face._

"I never said you couldn't. I was just wondering why you're all, happy and stuff."

_Ashley sat down right next to him. _"Well, why shouldn't I be, I've got the best friends, and the best of the best boyfriend too!" _She smiled even wider after the sentence._

_John knew that she was talking about Edge, her boyfriend of 3 months. He rolled his eyes. He didn't like Edge when he first met him, he always was a cocky, pompous guy, just like his character on RAW. He didn't like the fact that Ashley was dating Edge for two reasons. 1. His description above. 2. John had been crushing on Ashley for a while and he was jealous. _

"Oh great. That guy."

"Oh come on. He's not that bad."

"I beg to differ. This was the guy who stole the WWE Champion from me after I went through an Elimination Chamber Match. I mean, he had to wait till I couldn't even stand to fight me. The guy's a pansy. He can't fight fair battles."

"That was his character on RAW. He was told to do that."

_John still thought the same about him. He even thought worse things about him, because he was Randy Orton's best friend, and John knew Randy as a slimy leech. And he figured this based on what happened a year ago. John believed that Edge was like Randy. So he tried his best to convince Ashley that he wasn't a good guy._

"Ashley, I just think he's a bad guy for you. I mean, you deserve the best, and I'm not so sure that he's the best."

_When he said that Ashley deserved the best, John meant that Ashley deserved him. But Ashley thought he was being a good friend._

"Aww you're so sweet." _Ashley gave John a small kiss on the cheek. Even though he wanted more, he had to settle for that._

"Oh, and John, please go easy on him in your match."

_John gave Ashley a look as if he were saying "Are you kidding me?" _"Go easy on him? That's funny Ash, really funny."

"John I'm serious. Please go easy on him. Pleeeease." _Ashley then leaned on his shoulder and then gave the puppy dog face. John looked at her, and gave in. _"Fine I'll do it. You're lucky I'm as sucker for that face."

"I know. Edge can't resist the face either."

"Knowing Edge, he's probably looking a couple inches south of there."

_Ashley hit John on the arm. He giggled at his joke_

"John!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Well I gotta get going for my match against your boyfriend, so I'll see ya later."

"Yeah definitely. We're still on for drinks right?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Bye!!"

_Ashley left John's room and he thought about her and Edge. He wished he could prove that he was like Randy, so John could have Ashley and not him. But, he knew that they would just be friends, and he would have to accept that._

_

* * *

_

_After his match, John went into the men's locker room, and ran into his friend Triple H._

"Sup H."

"Hey man. Nice match."

"Yea, I guess." _John sighed and leaned back into the lockers._

"What's bugging you? Oh wait is it Ashley??" _Triple H smirked at John. He pushed him to stop him from smirking._

"Dude, shut up."

"Jeez, man. Why don't you just fuckin hook up with the chick already?"

"Dude, she's dating Edge."

"So? Who gives a shit? If it were me, she'd have already-

"Look bro, knowing you, I don't even wanna know."

"Fine. Be a prude."

_Triple H was a typical ladies man. He never had a long serious relationship; he'd rather have 2 girls at once. He had probably hooked up with almost every diva on the RAW Smackdown! And ECW roster. And he bugged John about Ashley all the time. He knew that they could be more than just friends, and he'd sometimes say just sleep with her to just get it out of his system. But John had never taken his advice._

"Look, if Ashley's happy, then I'm happy."

_Triple H gave him a look, and he knew that John was lying. Thankfully Batista came through the door, and John could talk to him instead._

"Hey Dave."

"Hey Cena, Hunter. What's up?"

"Nuthin. Except John's got a few stains in his bed sheets thinking about Ashley."

_John hit Triple H on the arm and mouthed "Shut up!"_

"Isn't she dating Edge?"

"Yeah, but he still wants to bang her!!"

_John hit him even harder and mouthed "Shut the hell up!" But Batista figured out that it was probably Triple H's wording. _

"Dude, take my advice, and block out everything that he says. If she's dating someone, you can't get involved with her. You of all people should know this. Remember the last time this happened with you?"

_John remembered what had happened a year ago, and looked at Batista's stern face, and thought of how much he remembered it. But Triple H was clueless._

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?"

"It's nothing. Just forget about it."

_Batista looked as if he wished he never brought it up._

"Anyways, are you guys still coming to Stanley's Pub tonight?"

_Triple H and John both replied yes, and Batista said goodbye and left. John had thought about it, and realized that he couldn't get with Ashley. But, Triple H's idea sounded good too. John then left himself a mental note saying, "Next time KILL Edge in the match so he could have Ashley."_

_

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming soon. But please tell me what you think!_


	2. The Thoughts Of A Boyfriend

**Here's Chapter 2. Reviews are greatly accepted!! And thank you to whoever reviewed the first chapter.**

_After his match, Ashley visited Edge in his dressing room, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips._

"Hey baby. I hope you're not too banged up from the match."

_Edge smiled. _"Oh and why is that?"

"Well, I'm going to Stanley's Pub with a bunch of my friends, and I would love it if you came too."

_Edge's smile left his face. He had something else in his mind that Ashley might have said._

_For the three months that Edge and Ashley had been dating, they hadn't had sex yet. That annoyed Edge. He had always pushed it to Ashley, but she wouldn't do it. The farthest they had gone was just plain making out. To Ashley, this was very fine for a relationship, and they could still love each other, even if they didn't have sex yet. She wasn't ready for it, and she thought that Edge was okay with it._

_But he wasn't at all. Anytime that he was with Ashley, he wished that she would just give up and put out, like his old girlfriend Lita would do, but before she left the WWE and Edge started to date Ashley. When he was with Lita, they would do it whenever he wanted to, and she even would have done it on live television. He left a girl who would put out on live TV, to a girl who wouldn't put out period. He just wanted her to just fuck him and get it over with. And every time she refused him, he grew madder and madder at her._

"Oh, I…I don't think I can go."

"Baby, why not?"

"I um," _Edge thought of something he could do while Ashley was away, and then he got an idea._ "…have other plans."

_Ashley got very disappointed. They could be together in private, but he would never come with her when she would go out with her friends. He was a total different person whenever she talked about going out._

"Oh, ok. I'll call you later."

_Ashley kissed him good-bye and left to go the pub with her friends. Edge thought to himself that if Ashley wouldn't have sex with him, he'd find someone who did want to. So he grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number. After a few beeps, the person answered. _

"Hey Lita. You doing anything tonight?"

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to give a quick introduction to Ashley and Edge's relationship. The other chapters will be much longer, I promise.**

**What you'll see in Chapter 3: Ashley, John, Triple H, Batista, and Batista's girlfriend Mickie James all go out to the bar, while Edge hooks up with Lita.**


	3. Dancing The Night Away

**Here's Chapter 3. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

_Edge had taken his new t-shirt off, as well as his shoes and socks and was anticipating his meeting with Lita. _

_He had hooked up with her several times since he'd been with Ashley, and he would continue to unless he got something from her. He'd figure that since Lita was a complete whore, she would jump at any chance she could at being with Edge. As he heard three slow knocks on his door, he removed his belt. He answered to see the red headed former diva in the front of the door. She was wearing a very skimpy top with long black pants. Edge began to stare at her cleavage. _

"Hey sexy."

_And then shortly after that he had stuck his tongue down her throat. He had unzipped her blouse and took off her pants and she had removed his jeans. They ran their fingers through each other's hair, and then Edge brought her to a nearby couch, and slowly removed her bra and panties…and the rest you can probably figure out._

* * *

_Ashley had met up with her friend Mickie James before they all went out._

"Hey Mickie."

"Hey Ash." _Then Mickie saw Ashley's not to pleased face. _"Is something wrong?"

"It's just Edge. He never wants to hang out in public. It's just me or he won't come. I don't understand it."

"Well, maybe he's just not that social."

"That could be it, I guess." _Ashley had always begged Edge to come join her in activities, so that him and her friends could bond, but he made no effort to do that. It was really starting to irritate her. _

"You're really lucky though Mick. You and Batista are like, never apart. I wish Edge was like that. So caring about our relationship, willing to do things for me. Ya know he has never bought me anything, or in fact done anything for me. It's like he doesn't even care anymore."

_Ashley was true. Batista and Mickie acted they way a very serious couple would. They both did things together. They were always talking about each other, and every single time they saw each other, they both had this little twinkle in each other's eyes. Both were madly in love, and never wanted to be apart, and they would stay with each other through thick and thin, and through the good times and the bad. And believe me; they had gone through some bad times._

"Well, keep your head up. Maybe things will get better."

_Ashley sure hoped so. She cared so deeply for Adam, but she had to make a serious connection, or the relationship just wouldn't last._

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Men's Locker room, John was getting ready for going out, and he put on a blue buttoned shirt with the first top two buttons undone. He hoped that this would impress Ashley, because he couldn't keep himself from wanting more than a friendship. He really needed to talk to someone about this, and that would be difficult because he would usually talk to Ashley about personal things, and now he needed to talk to someone else. He couldn't go to Triple H though, because even though they were the best of friends, he just wouldn't take anything seriously. But who else could he talk to?_

_Just then, Batista came in all ready to go. John thought to himself, Batista has been dating Mickie for a year now, so he could probably talk to this with him. He stopped him before making his way out._

"Dave, can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure man. What's up?"

"It's what we were talking about before when Triple H was here."

_Batista had a puzzled look. He had obviously forgotten what the conversation was about. _"What are you talking about?"

"How I said that I liked Ashley."

"Oh right. What about it?"

_John sat down on one of the benches and inhaled and exhaled. _"I know you said I couldn't do anything about it, but, I can't get her out of my mind. I mean, you think about it if it was you, and Mickie was dating someone else, and you couldn't stop thinking about her."

_Batista knew that John was right. He would be in the same situation if it was him and Mickie. But he still thought it was wrong, so he had no idea what to tell him._

"Well…"_Batista continued to think of something to say. _"…maybe I'll ask Mickie to talk to Ashley, and see if something is wrong with her and Adam. But that's the best I can do."

_John got a very little smile on his face. If Mickie could find out something, that's when he could make his move. _"Thanks man. I owe you."

"It's no problem. Now, we gotta get going. You're driving Triple H and Ashley right?"

"Yea, I'll get them and we'll meet up with you guys. You can go early to spend some 'alone' time with Mickie!" _John chuckled a tad, but then when he saw Batista's face, and it was is if he were saying "Do I have to hit you?" and he slowly walked out the door. Batista smiled to himself and said very softly, "Its fun doing that." And he followed John out the door, and headed to pick up Mickie._

* * *

_During the car ride, Batista waited for the next red light to talk to Mickie. Once he was stopped, he told her everything that he had been talking with John about._

"I knew that he liked her."

"Yeah, but now he keeps wanting to ask her out. I kept telling him he couldn't, but he seemed like he was falling hard for her."

"Ooh, that can't be good."

"Tell me about it. And now I told him that you could talk to her, and maybe see if anything was wrong with her and Adam, but there probably isn't, so I'll just tell that."

"Wait a sec," _Mickie remembered her previous conversation with Ashley. _"this may sound really weird, but Ashley had talked to me that she and Adam had been going through a really rough patch."

_Batista was slightly shocked. It was ironic that Ashley and Edge weren't at the best point of their relationship when John had begun to express his feelings for her. But he decided not to tell John just yet._

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"No, lets just give Ashley and Adam a little bit longer. We don't want John to swoop in at the wrong time. And you're sure that Ashley said this."

"Yeah, I swear."

"Well what did she exactly say?"

"Well she said that he would never go out with her, and," _Mickie smiled as she remembered what Ashley had said next. _"and then she said that I was lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

_Batista smiled as well. _"Oh, she did? Well, I think I have to live up to that reputation."

_Batista leaned over to Mickie and softly pulled her toward him and kissed her. Then he began to go down the left side of her face still smothering her with kisses, and then holding her by her thighs, and she began to giggle slightly from Batista softly tickling her. Then he moved back to her lips for one final kiss._

"So was that perfect boyfriend material?"

_Mickie blushed and smiled. _"Without a doubt."

_And as the red light came, Batista drove down the road._

* * *

_When all of them had finally arrived at Stanley's Club John and Ashley had entered together, Batista had his massive muscular wrapped around Mickie, who was holding on to his hand, and Triple H entered looking for some random hot chick, and had all ordered drinks. Mickie had pulled Ashley to the ladies room, so she could talk without the music being blasted. She thought it wouldn't be so terrible to give Ashley a little bit of a warning. They went in and immediately looked at themselves in the mirror so they could look better, (They looked absolutely fine, but they thought they needed some extra adjustments. _

"So did you talk to Edge before you left?" _Mickie wanted to make sure that she hadn't already patched things up perfectly with him, so that the news with John wouldn't mess it up again._

_Ashley sighed. _"No, I didn't get to. I went to his room, but his door was locked."

_Ashley would even be more upset if she knew why the door was locked, but we'll get to that a little bit later. _

_Mickie thought about telling her, but was having second thoughts_

"It's really depressing not having him here. I mean, I don't have anyone to dance with besides you, and I know that Batista would want to be with you for a while, and I understand that I do, but, then I'll just be sitting on the chair of the bar for a while."

_Then Mickie got an idea. Maybe she wouldn't tell her about John's feelings, and maybe she would give John some time to talk to her. _

"Well, maybe John could hang with you."

_Ashley was a little surprised. She wouldn't have thought of hanging at a club with John. They had become best friends, and then Ashley had something inside her tell her to do it. So, she finished checking their make-up, hair, and numerous other things and they headed back for the guys. As she walked out, she caught the eye of The Champ. _

_He looked vividly at Ashley. She had looked like a perfect mix of absolutely beautiful and smokin' hot. She had headed right for him, and he smiled from the right side of his mouth. She came right in front of him, and he wanted to say something, but all that could come out was: _"Wow."

_Ashley giggled a bit._ "Yea, I know. And now you can stop looking at me, and start looking at the dance floor!" _She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the dance floor._

_John seemed very reluctant to dance. _"Do I have to?"

_Ashley pulled him farther on the dance floor. _"Yes you have to. I'm not dancing by myself and it'll be fun. I this is my favorite song. So stop moping and c'mon!"

_Ashley and John reached the middle of the dance floor, and Ashley began to move to the rhythm of "Buy U A Drank" playing in the background. Normally, John would be uncomfortable dancing, but being with Ashley, it made this feel right. He began to move just as Ashley was doing. He felt comfortable with Ashley being with him, and as did Ashley with him. She then wrapped her arm around the back of his neck and pulled his face adjacent to hers, so their eyes could be looking deep inside each others'. John then gently lured her body right near his. The both smiled from ear to ear at each other, and they completely blocked out everything and just focused on each other._

_John loved this moment. He never wanted to leave that spot on the dance floor. She had his emotions racing and he had completely fallen for her. And Ashley was starting to get these feelings as well._

* * *

**And that's chapter 3. In Chapter 4, Edge continues to tries get Ashley all the way, but when he keeps failing, what will he resort to?**_  
_


	4. The Most Difficult Simplest Things

**Here's Chapter 4. Sorry it took a while. **

**(And a little note: I put titles on the chapters. SO if you think they are a good idea or a bad one please feel free to tell me.)**

_Around 12:45, Ashley had returned from Stanley's Club and headed for her hotel room. She could not stop smiling from the dance that she had with John. She felt like there was such a strong connection between them; it was a connection that she hadn't shared with Edge. Maybe that is what she needed in a guy, but wait, what was she thinking? She and John had been best friends since last year. She didn't want to screw that up. And he probably didn't like her anyways. So she just had to stick it out with Edge. _

_And speaking of Edge, he had knocked on her door, hoping that she was in. She let him in and he walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her._

"So how was the club?"

_Ashley didn't want to start a fight with Edge, so she didn't mention dancing with Cena. _"It was fun, but nothing really exciting happened. What did you do while I was gone?"

_Of course he wasn't gonna say 'I was doing Lita' so he just said he stayed at his room._

"Oh, well maybe next time you can come with me and you won't be stuck doing nothing."

"Maybe, whatever."

_Ashley got a disappointed face. She wanted him to just get off his lazy ass and go with her when she went out._

"Adam, how come you never want to do anything with me?"

"What do you mean? We do stuff all the time."

"No, I mean that you never come out with me. I'm not saying that I don't like spending alone time with you, but sometimes it really upsets me when you never come out to like clubs and other stuff with me."

_To Edge this didn't seem like a big issue. _"Who cares?"

"I care."

"Look, maybe I would hang out with you more if it wasn't with your friends. They all don't like me, and I don't like them, so why would I come with you?"

_Ashley was getting very upset. _"Maybe because it would make me happy? Has that little thought ever entered your mind that it would please your girlfriend? Or have you never thought that? If you haven't then I'm through here."

_Edge didn't reply, he just got up and left. Ashley lay down on her bed very upset. She was holding back tears, because she thought Adam hadn't cared for her anymore._

_--------------------------------------------_

_About 15 minutes later, John was back in his hotel room, thinking about what had happened previously at the club._

"_This is definitely the best night of my life. Nothing can surpass this."_

_John couldn't stop smiling. It's like he had a clothes hanger in his mouth. He stared at the ceiling, and picturing Ashley's face. Her beautiful face, with her gorgeous hazel eyes, and her golden blonde locks of hair, that matched the sparkle in her eyes every time he saw her. _

_And then his allusion slowly drifted away as he heard a knock on his door._

"Come in."

_The door opened and Triple H came in to John's room._

"Oh hey Hunter. What happened to you at the club?"

"I met these twins, and I took them back to my room. But don't make this about me, cuz I saw you with Ashley. So I guess you took my advice."

"No I just danced with her." _But that dance meant so much more to him. _

"Please, I saw you. You were like all over her. And I could tell that she liked you too dude."

"How can you tell?"

"It's one of my many god-given talents. So now you can go after her."

"It's not that easy."

"Jesus why does this seem so complicated to you? It's simple, just ask her out."

_John didn't mean to, but he began to raise his voice at Triple H. _"No it's not simple. I wouldn't expect you to know, because you've never had a relationship that's lasted longer than a tic-tac! So you shouldn't be telling me what to do with my life when your probably gonna end up a lonely old geezer. So I'm gonna do things my way."

_Triple H didn't appreciate being yelled at. _"Fine, do whatever the fuck you feel. I was only trying to help you, but if all I get is you bitching at me, then this is the last time I'm gonna do it."

_He slammed the door so hard, that it gave off an echo. Triple H could tell that he wanted to have her, so he thought he would keep telling him to do it. But it wasn't necessary for John to snap at him, when he was only trying to be a friend. _

_John felt terrible that he said those things to one of his best friends. But Triple H wouldn't just get the point that it wouldn't be a snap. John had become very protective when it came to Ashley, and now he didn't want to hear the jokes because he had now felt so deeply for her. This was a very tangled web, but Triple H never seemed to get it._

_--------------------------_

_The next day, as her alarm woke her to the set time 8:30, Ashley awoke to a heart shaped box on her hotel nightstand. On top of the box, there lay a note. The note read:_

_---_

_I'm sorry for last night. Can we talk?_

_-Adam_

_---_

_Ashley read the note, but at first she didn't want to go. She couldn't find any reason to give him another chance. She didn't have those lustrous connections with Edge that she had at the beginning of their relationship, but she decided to give one last chance. If he didn't shape up, they would be done._

_She walked to his room, knocked on the door, and entered._

"Oh good. I thought you weren't gonna come."

"Look, Adam, just get to the point. If you have something to say to me, just say it. I don't have time for any nonsense, so this better be good." _Ashley wasn't kidding around. He had better come up with something convincing._

"Whoa, what's up with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" _Edge said jokingly, but Ashley was in no mood for it._

"Look if that's the best you can up with, then we're done." _Ashley opened the door, only to be slammed shut by Edge._

"That's not it. Look, I'm sorry. For everything. For last night and for what I said before. I have been out of line lately. And I know that I have to change. And if you want me to come hang out with you more then I'll do it."

_Edge sounded a little more serious this time, so Ashley turned to him, but still not satisfied. Edge had to do a little more work to get through to her._

"Baby, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't want to screw this up. I'll do anything that you want me to, just tell me, and I'll do it. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

_Ashley did not want to respond to him, so she looked at the floor. Edge had picked her chin, so he could see her not fully convinced face._

"C'mon baby, forgive me."

_He leaned in for kiss, but Ashley wasn't very accepting of this. She pulled away, and crossed her arms. Edge got mad that she wouldn't respond to him._

"Look I apologized, now you do your part."

_She turned to him. _"My part? Do you really expect me to just forgive you? This isn't gonna be that simple. And I would barely call that an apology. So you know what? I don't serve any purpose here, or with you. So goodbye, for good."

_Ashley left his room, leaving the dumped Edge, fuming. He had just pulled that fake apology crap for her, and then she goes and dumps him. He would not stand for this. This relationship would not end until Ashley had paid her dues. And to Edge, she would pay up, whether she wanted to or not._

**In Chapter 5, Ashley and Edge's relationship takes a ****very**** vicious turn for the worst.**


	5. Looking Into The Eyes Of The Devil

_Sorry the chapters are coming so late, but I have a lot going on, and I sometimes just blank out. But thanks to all for waiting._

* * *

**Here's Chapter 5! **

**But don't hate me for this chapter, because it's the one of the key elements to the story.**

_Ashley had felt so relieved to have finally broken up with Edge. She couldn't see them moving forward at all, and it seemed that Edge didn't want to make an effort to try. Now she could move on to bigger and better things. Now some people would want to wait a while after a break up to start a new relationship, but Ashley felt somewhat different. She had been thinking about someone, that she had never been thinking about before. But now, she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. She had known him for a very long time as one of her best friends, but now she wanted more than that. And she thought to herself all about him. His amazing eyes, his drop dead gorgeous smile, and his chiseled body…oh how she loved that last one. She just hoped that there would be some possibility that he could feel the same way. _

_But she couldn't keep these feeling in anymore. She had to tell him how she felt. Even if he didn't feel the same way…No she thought. There could be no other option. He had to have felt the same. He just had to. I mean, how could he reject her? It would be Ashley and the WWE Champ John Cena. Can you think of a more perfect pair?_

_So she headed out, but turned back, as she had realized she didn't have her lucky gold charm bracelet. It was her good luck charm, and she had never gone out without it. She searched and searched, but she couldn't find it. She wanted to have the best chance to get John, and she neede her bracelet to do that._

"_That's really strange. I could've sworn I saw it in here." Then she thought of a place she might have left it. "Damn, I must've left it at Edge's! Of all the places, it has to be there. I need that bracelet. But I can't go to his room after breaking up with him. This is probably my karma for doing that. But I need it, so I'll have to go. Ugh, I really hope he's not there."_

_Reluctantly, she headed for Edge's dressing room. As she arrived at the door, and quietly peeked into his door, and checked if anyone was in there. She saw no one, and then she spotted the bracelet. She tiptoed in his room and slowly picked up the bracelet, hoping that she would not be heard. She put the bracelet into her pocket, and headed for the door. As she slowly opened the door, she was almost out, when the door was quickly shut by…Edge. _

_Ashley gasped and moved backward from the door being slammed. She was completely startled and couldn't think of anything to say. _

"Oh, uh, Edge, I'm sorry I was just-"

_But Edge was in no intention to listen to anything she was saying. He kept this devilish look on his face, and his glaring eyes, that were burning a hole through Ashley. _

"Just shut the hell up. I only want one thing and that's what I'm going to get."

_He grabbed her by her hips and forcefully pulled her to him, and she slapped him._

"What the hell's your problem?! Don't you ever do that to me! Look I'm leaving 'cause we're done here, so get out of my way!"

_She pushed him away from the door, but he grabbed her from leaving and pulled her back into his room, while Ashley was struggling to get out of his dirty clutches._

"What the fuck are you doing?? Let go!"

_But Edge had no intention of doing that whatsoever. He kept his grip strong and pulled her back to his couch where he had just recently done what he wanted to do with Lita. Ashley kept trying to break free, but Edge was finding it very annoying having her fidgeting around, he swished her around to the wall where her head smacked against the unforgiving wall. She shrieked in pain, being scared that she thought that Adam was going to try to beat her, but he had something else in mind._

_He pulled her by her hair and threw her on the couch. He pinned her arms and legs down, and ripped off her shirt, and began kissing her face and neck. Ashley had still tried to get him off of her, and she was crying from the hit and that he wouldn't get off._

"Please stop! Please!"

_But Edge took it further and further. He removed her skirt and continued to grope her. She still tried to get away, but Edge was in no mood for her squirming. He punched her in the face and spit on her._

"Shut the hell up you stupid bitch! Stop squirming! You had this coming, so just suck it up and deal with it!"

_He continued to molest her, by removing all her clothes, and then penetrating her. She had begged and begged for him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. He kept going on molesting her until he was completely satisfied. _

_Once he finished he finished his evil tirade, he forcefully clothed her and then threw her out by saying that he didn't want some whore in his room. Ashley felt so cold inside. She fell on the wall and cried to herself .She couldn't get his evil face out of her head. The face he made when he beat her, spit on her, yelled at her, and done all those terrible things to her. She wanted to erase everyone away from her, because she couldn't feel trust to anyone anymore. She felt completely invaded, by someone she used to trust, but now that was all behind her. He had done something completely horrible. _

_He had raped her._

* * *

**So that's the ending to a pretty frightening chapter.**

**In Chapter 6, Ashley keeps having nightmares, while John tries to apologize to Triple H.**


	6. While Some Suffer, Some Rejuvenate

**Here's Chapter 6.**

**Hope all of you like it!**

* * *

"_No…Stop…Please…"_

_Ashley kept having nightmares about her rape. She couldn't get the picture of Edge pinning her down out of her mind. In her nightmare, she could literally feel his cold touch, the spit on her face, and the hand prints all over her body and the bruise on here face from when she hit the wall._

_But in her nightmares it was much worse. All around her was darkness, so the only thing she could see was Edge. Every time he got close to her, she could feel his chilling breath running down her body. He would beat her every time that she moved. And in the dream there was no possibility that she could escape. She had to endure everything that was happening. And when it got to the point where most of her clothes were off, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Not for help, she was just screaming, as if it was the only thing she could do. But this wouldn't end. Edge wouldn't get off of her like in real life. The background turned darker and darker, and Ashley was hysterically crying. Edge never had this devilish smile leave his face. _

_Then she felt someone shaking her._

"Ashley wake up!"

_She heard someone call that out to her from beyond the darkness. Now Edge had begun to fade away, and Ashley woke up. She was sweating, even though she felt so cold from the dream. She was hysterically crying, and she couldn't stop shaking. She looked over to see Mickie standing next to her._

"Ashley what's wrong? I woke up to you screaming."

_Ashley looked around her room as if she was checking if she was completely safe. Once she saw that is was her hotel room, and there was no sign of Edge, she tried to get herself together._

"Sorry, I guess I was having a nightmare." _Ashley said while wiping away her tears._

_But Mickie didn't believe that it was just a nightmare. _"Are you sure? Because you were hysterically crying and you were yelling for help. Then you just kept screaming. I don't think this was just a regular nightmare." _Then Mickie thought something. This is somewhat how she was reacting a year ago when…Was Ashley hiding something? _"Is there something that happened to you?"

_Ashley didn't have the guts to tell Mickie about what happened to her. _"I just was having a nightmare, and I probably got to emotional about it." _Ashley said now very timidly, because now she could only feel scared, alone, and vulnerable, so she didn't have it in her to raise her voice. But this normally wasn't like her at all, and Mickie quickly noticed. She now knew that something was wrong, but since she knew what that had felt like, so she had to let Ashley explain herself on her on when she wanted to. _

"Ok Ash. Well, it's 11. You should get back to sleep. But I'm right across the hall, so if you need me, I'm right across the hall."

_Ashley did need Mickie, now more than ever. _"Thanks Mickie."

_Mickie slowly left to her own room, and Ashley lay back down on her bed, praying that she wouldn't fall asleep again._

* * *

_About an hour later, John was heading down the halls, still upset about the fight between him and Triple H. He didn't know what came over him; he just became very protective when it came to Ashley. He had loved her so much, and it killed him that he couldn't have her. And he knew that Triple H was just trying to help, but he didn't understand what was going on with him. He had never had himself feel like this, he just "played the field". But he was his best friend, so he wanted it to stay like that, so he went to apologize._

_He found his room number, 490, and knocked on the door. He thought that Hunter wasn't alone, which he wasn't, because he heard a girl's voice on the other side. When the door opened, Triple H wasn't too happy to see John. He gave John a look as if he was saying 'What do you want?'_

_And John knew he had to make his apologize convincing._

"Can we talk for a second?"

_HHH at first didn't see any reason to, but he did it anyway. He told his date that he would be only a minute, and he went out in the hall along with John._

"So what is this about?"

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was completely out of line. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I just- I don't know what's going on with me. I mean, I just can't stop thinking about her. And it's killing me that I can't have her. And it's not just that I can go and ask her out. You may think it's that easy but it's not. So I guess I just wanted you to stop bugging me about it. And if you don't accept my apology, I understand."

_HHH thought about what he said, and knew that he was bugging him about a lot, and maybe he reacted to quickly as well. So he forgave his friend._

"No, I accept it. I guess you're right. I don't get what's going on with you, but that's not for me to joke around with. But if you call me a geezer again, I'm going to have to beat the crap out of you."

_Cena chuckled, and then did a little handshake with Triple H. He felt better now that they were cool again. So he let Triple H get back to his date, and John went to his room. He then thought about Ashley, who he would soon see, but not the beautiful, bubbly, and energetic her, the new shaken, hurt, and vulnerable her._

* * *

**And that's chapter 6. **

**I know that the apology scene wasn't very long, but I just wanted them to be friends again.**

**In Chapter 7, John and Ashley see each other, and John sees Ashley's new persona. **


	7. Seeing The New Side Of A Shaken Friend

_The next day, John had just arrived to the Nassau Coliseum for the upcoming RAW. He had felt so much better than he did last night, and he was looking forward to another good day. As he walked into the arena, and went backstage, he was looking forward to see Ashley, who was coming down the other hallway._

_Ashley slowly walked down the hall, with her head down and her blonde hair covering her right eye. She had asked Shane McMahon to not schedule her into any matches, because she didn't have the energy to do it. She had this hold on her, and it made her feel like she couldn't stand up for herself or be brave. And the hold was being caused by Edge. It's like when he raped her, he took full control of her, and made her feel scared and vulnerable, and she had no say in it. The only thing she could think about was the rape. Her screams for help, his cold touch, the bruises all over her body, and the end when…she couldn't even say it in her mind. It was too horrible. She wished she would never see him again._

_As she turned the corner, she bumped into John. She gasped then flew backwards as if to keep a good distance away. John looked up and realized it was Ashley. _"Hey Ashley."

_She looked up and saw John, but she still was very timid. _"Hi."

_John looked at Ashley and quickly knew that something was very wrong. She had lost the sparkle in her eye, her drop dead gorgeous smile, all of it was gone. He could see the gloominess in her eyes, and knew she was keeping something in. Like Mickie, he quickly sensed that something was wrong, because because having a good distance away from her friends was not in her nature.  
_

"What's wrong?"

_As he said this, the same thing came out of Ashley's mouth when she was talking to Mickie. That she was just fine._

_But John didn't believe that at all. He knew that something really bad happened. And he wanted to know so badly. Just seeing her troubled face was killing him inside. He had loved her so much; he never wanted her to feel this badly. He needed to put an end to it._

"Are you sure? If you need me to do anything, I can do it. Trust me."

_Ashley looked up at him. He had looked so sincere, but she couldn't trust anyone anymore. She had trusted Edge, and look what she got out of it. Even though John wouldn't do that to her, she couldn't feel anything but fear. _

"I'm fine John. I don't need your help."

_She tried to move away, but he grabbed her shoulder to try to keep her there, and Ashley had all of a sudden flashbacks of the rape. She quickly pulled away, and she ran down the hallway to get away from him. She couldn't handle the touch of a guy anymore. Because the last touch she experienced, was Edge's. It became a sudden reaction, even though she didn't mean to run away from John. _

_John stood in the hall, heartbroken. He knew that Ashley must have experienced something so terrible, that it changed her being. He knew that he had to stop it. For Ashley's sake. He needed her to be herself again. He never wanted to see her upset like this. So he immediately thought of something that he could do to find out. _

_Then he remembered someone who might know, but then that made him remembered what happened to them, and that if that had what been done to Ashley… And then he knew he had to get to the bottom of this situation. And quick._

* * *

**Sorry it's shorter but, what can you do?**

**But I hope you still liked it!**

**And I can't think of a very good title for this chapter, so if you have any ideas they will be greatly appreciated! **

**In Chapter 8, John talks to Mickie, and Ashley sees Edge again.**


	8. Our Demons From The Past And Present

**Here's Chapter 8**

**FYI: I go into the details about the "one year ago" problems, so if you don't know already, you will find out now.**

**And also I'm still looking for ideas for the chapter title of Chapter 7, so please give me ideas!!**

* * *

_After the RAW event, John had asked Mickie if he could talk to her in private in his room. He figured that Mickie might know what had been happening, or she might give him some information to help him find out what had been happening. Mickie was Ashley's best girl friend, and John figured that Ashley would talk to her about things she wouldn't tell John._

_He quickly jumped to the door as soon as he heard a knock. He opened to see the brown haired diva, and welcomed her in. John hoped that she would know something, so he didn't have to resort to Plan B._

"So John, why did you want to see me? You seemed really serious on the phone."

"Yeah, it is serious."

"Ok, well what is it?" _Mickie seemed really confused because John had never wanted to ask her something serious before. In fact, they hadn't really talked by themselves ever before. _

"Have you seen Ashley lately?"

"Yeah, I have." _Mickie still wondered where this was going._

"Well I saw her today, and she wasn't acting herself. She was very depressed and gloomy. And I could tell that something was up."

_Mickie began to think about the night before, with Ashley's nightmare. She had a feeling that the two may be connected, but she still had a feeling that maybe she was having an off-day. As she was thinking, John noticed from Mickie's face that she may have known something._

"Mickie, do have any idea why she's acting like this?"

_She had a feeling that something was wrong with Ashley, but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. _"I don't know. Maybe she's just feeling sick today."

_And with that, all of John's hopes of finding out what was wrong came to a sudden halt. He had gotten his hopes up for nothing. Now he had to try Plan B._

_He was neglecting to do it, but he needed some answers. And if someone was hurting her, maybe Mickie could help him by going through her own experiences. But since he was there at the time, he had a strong feeling that she wouldn't want to. But he had to try._

* * *

_You see, a year ago, Mickie was best friends with a diva named Candice Michelle. At the time, Candice was dating former WWE superstar Randy Orton. Mickie had never liked Randy from the start, and wanted Candice to leave Randy. But since Candice had neglected to do it, Mickie had always hoped that she could find something that would split them up. And one day, she did. When she was forced to deliver something to Randy's room, Mickie spotted Randy cheating on Candice with another diva named Melina. Now Mickie's first reaction was to tell Candice, but she was in a match on the RAW that was airing, and she waited for her. Once the match was over, Mickie headed straight for Candice's dressing room, but she was nowhere to be found. But someone that Mickie did find was Randy. Then Mickie said everything to Randy, which was a very bad idea. To avoid her from telling Candice, Randy beat Mickie, and threatened her that if she told, he would end her career. _

_Now Mickie would have very badly broken ribs after the attack, a black eye, and bruises all over her body, but the most painful thing was keeping the secret from Batista. He begged and begged for her to tell him what happened, but Mickie refused time and time again. She had always cried after each time that she would refuse to tell him. And after a couple days, Candice had seen Mickie battered and bruised, and Mickie finally had to confess. In complete shock and rage that Randy had done this to her best friend, Candice marched straight to Randy's room and confronted him about the whole thing._

_But she had also said that she had been seeing John behind his back, and Randy didn't take a liking to that. (John and Candice only lasted for about 2 months, just so you know.) So enraged at the news, Randy took Candice back into his room and tied her up, because he had to go searching for Mickie. When he found her, Mickie had tried to get away, even trying to call Batista, but he had knocked her out once he got a hold of her, and brought her back to his room._

_(But in the midst of all this, Batista had heard the voicemail that Mickie had left pleading for help and quickly got the help of John and they headed for Randy's room.)_

_When Randy got back to his dressing room, and the climax setting for this horrific tale. While he was retying Candice, Mickie had regained her consciousness and tried to escape. But Randy had grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back onto the floor, ripping off Mickie's shirt in the process. Now as if reminiscent to Edge, Randy pinned Mickie on the floor, and began to molest her. But this time, he wasn't able to go all the way, because Batista and John came bombarding through the door, and saving both the girls, but after Batista gave Randy a vicious beating for hurting Mickie. And after this day, Randy was fired from the WWE, and it took a very long while for Mickie to recover. And because of Mickie's wishes, no one ever spoke of it to her. _

_But in this case, John was going to break that promise._

* * *

_Now back at John's dressing room, John took a deep breath, and prepared for Mickie's reaction to his question._

"Well, I have a strong feeling that something is wrong, and I have this terrible instinct that she's hurt in some way. I hope that's not the case, but I have a feeling that it is."

"John, I don't think you should jump to conclusions. It could be something that's not that drastic."

"I know, but I need to know for sure." _John was dreading getting closer and closer to asking her the question._

"So, can I ask you something else?"

_Mickie was again clueless, even though he was going to ask her a very upsetting question. _"Yeah John, go ahead."

"I wanted to ask you about what happened…" _John wished so badly that he wouldn't have to resort to this that he couldn't even spit the words out. He knew that he would hurt Mickie, and hate himself for doing this, but he would hate himself so much more if Ashley was left in her miserable pain._

"John, what is it?"

_John had to ask her now. He couldn't stall anymore. _"About what happened…with you and…Randy."

_And with his words, Mickie's smile quickly dashed away from her face. She stood in her place in shock that he would even dare to ask her a question about what happened to her. He was even there. She was not happy with him at all right now. _"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to-

"I don't give a damn what your reason is. Just why? Why would you think of asking me about this? Why would you even say his name in front of me?? You were even there when it happened John! I asked you to not EVER say anything about again. What of that did you not understand??"

"I'm sorry Mickie I just-"

"You just what? You just wanted me to break down right in front of you?" _Mickie was holding back her tears. _"I can't believe you would pull a bullshit move like this. Look I'm leaving, because I can't even look at you anymore. Goodbye."

_John grabbed her by her arm to stop her from leaving. His emotions of helping Ashley got the best of him. _"Mickie, please don't go. I'm sorry I had to bring this up, and I know it was a jackass move, but if you could please just tell me what I want to know, please Mickie."

_Mickie pulled away from John's grip, and slowly turned to him, with tears drenching her face. _"John, until you have someone beat you, then knock you unconscious, the pin you on the floor and…" _Mickie started to hyperventilate from her immense agony and the final words she tried to utter only added to that. _"Then pin you, and start…molesting you, then you can come talk to me."

_Mickie quickly ran away in tears, and she never wanted to talk to him again. John felt like a complete asshole, but he still had to try. John now had to find a way to apologize to Mickie, and still try to find a way to figure out why Ashley's actions are about._

* * *

_After she left her dressing room, Ashley slowly walked down the halls, still the shell of a person that she used to be. Even though she felt the sincerity of John's care for why she'd been acting the way she has, she couldn't find any part of her to get up the strength to tell him. And the feelings that she had before, they were quickly swept away, and they became shadows to Ashley. The emotions that she could feel now were fear, pain, and loneliness. _

_And those feelings were about to came back ten fold, because around the corner was the devil himself, Edge._

_As she looked up and locked eyes with Edge, she stood in place, frozen in fear. He looked at her, and smiled devilishly. _"Hey Ashley."

_She tried to turn away, but she was still frozen in her tremendous fear. He was glaring at her so intently, it was like he was burning a hole through her face. He walked closer to her, and with every step Ashley's heart pounded. When he was in striking distance of her, she finally got her ability to get away, but when she tried to, Edge grabbed her by her arm, and the memories of the last time he touched her swarmed in her head. She completely broke down, and streams of tears ran down her face. _

"What are you cryin' about? It's like I did something to you." _Edge cackled. He was being such a jackass, and he was acting that he did no wrong. He grazed her hand up and down her arm, and Ashley prayed that he would just leave her alone. He had put her through enough, but to Edge he had some more "fun." _

_Ashley had begun to try to plead for him to leave her alone. _"Please…please leave me alone. Please…" _Ashley was very faint in her voice, and wasn't very convincing to Edge._

"Why would I go? I thought we could have some fun like we did yesterday." _Edge then cackled again. He was probably the sickest, evilest SOB on the planet. How could he find amusement in what he did to Ashley? _

_Ashley cried harder and harder with everything that he said. She wanted him to just go away so badly, but he wouldn't. It's like he enjoys her pain and suffering. She used all the bravery she had, which was very little, to ask him again to leave._

_With the microscopic piece of sorrow for Ashley, he finally decided to leave her alone, but not for long._

"Fine Ashley. I'll go. But mark my words," _Edge put his mouth to her ear and whispered, _"But this won't be the last time you see me." _And with that, Edge left. And Ashley was left a complete mess, and she dropped to the floor, when she realized that she would see that slimy leech once again._

* * *

**Upcoming in chapter 9: Mickie explains to Batista what happened between her and John & Ashley tries to leave the WWE.**


	9. Running To Find Comfort

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry it took this long. I'm so torn up about it. That this took over 2 months. If you don't review, I completely understand. But here it is. Her Guardian Champion is back, with Chapter 9.**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Mickie was walking down the halls of the arena, still distraught, and rivers of tears still pouring down from her red eyes. She couldn't believe what went down between her and John. He had brought back all of those terrible and evil memories. Now she had felt so very cold inside and had recurring headaches from the sudden flashbacks. The pain from long ago had come back to her, and she wanted to know why John made it come back. John wasn't a jackass, but this move didn't make him come over as an angel. He knew how terrible the things that happened to her were, and he was even there when she asked them to never speak of it again. So why would he do it? Mickie would normally want answers, but she was too emotional for that right now. She needed to talk to someone to make her feel better, and calm her down.

And that person was Batista.

She went up and down the halls, in search of his room. She would have to tell the bystanders in the halls that she wasn't upset or anything, just that she had something in her eye or something like that. When she finally got to his door, she knocked and he answered. He opened and saw Mickie's face completely red, and the tear marks were still on her face.

"Baby what happened??" He would always be worried every time she had been crying, since of what had happened between her and Randy. Mickie usually wouldn't cry unless it was something serious.

"Can we go in?" Mickie was sniffling and holding back some new tears. "I just want to talk in private."

Batista let her in, sat right next to her, and immediately got back to business. "Ok, now what's been goin' on?"

Mickie had to take a deep breath from the immense crying she had done. "Well, I was talking to John about something," She couldn't really remember what she was there for, because her thoughts were being taken over by dark memories. "And then one led to another, and then he asked me if I would talk to him about what happened between…" Mickie's emotions had gotten the best of her again, as she began to cry and hyperventilate. Batista had softly picked her head up for her to look at him.

"Please Mickie. Tell me."

Mickie gathered all the strength she had to tell Batista. She couldn't keep it a secret like last time. And she already told him everything except this. "Of what happened between me and …Randy." That one word now had a terrible effect on Mickie, because every time she would say it, she couldn't control her emotions. She had fallen into Batista's arms, but he was ready to catch her.

Upon hearing the news, Batista was just as shocked as Mickie. But he wasn't as mad as Mickie, he was just very curious of why he did it. He had been a friend of John's, and he knew he wasn't an ass, and he wouldn't pull a bonehead move like this. He was a good guy. And Batista had a feeling that he had a reason of asking Mickie. He just didn't know what his reason was. But he had to deal with that later. Right now he had to comfort Mickie. He held her tightly in his arms, which was exactly where Mickie had felt safe. He had been there for her so many times, that there in his arms is the place where she could go to, to wash her problems away. He had put his whole heart in making Mickie feel her best, and if he needed to hold her in his arms to make her feel better, he would hug her forever.

"And now I can't stop seeing his face." Mickie said very softly.

Xxxxxxx

Mickie would take a while staying with Batista, but she would become exhausted from this hectic day, and she fell asleep on Batista's couch. He covered her with a blanket, kissed her on her check, wishing of somehow he could take away the pain she had gone through. It had been rough on him as well, but Mickie took the worst blunt of the whole thing. It broke his heart every time he had to see her cry. And now he wanted to see why John made her do the heart-breaking action.

Batista made it to Cena's dressing room, and he called for him to open the door. Upon hearing Batista's voice, John only had one thought enter his mind: _Oh, fuck! _He thought Batista had come to beat the shit out of him. John reluctantly went to the door, and slowly opened it.

"Look Dave, I know what I did was wrong…" John quickly tried to defend himself so Batista wouldn't beat him up. John wasn't a weak man, but Batista could put up a VERY good fight.

"Save it. No shit what you did was wrong. I had Mickie hysterical for at least half an hour."

"I know, and I'm sorry. How's she doing?" John really did care, but he also tried to calm Batista down.

"She's sleeping. She said she was completely exhausted. And I don't blame her. Look, I know you're not a terrible guy, and my gut told me that you had a reason of bringing what happened. Now I came here to know what that is. And it better be good. And if you don't have a reason, so help me God I'll…"

"No Dave, I do have a reason."

"Good. I knew you would. Can you tell me?"

"I just, I don't know what's gotten up with me. I can't think straight. And when I saw her yesterday, it just tore me apart…"

"Wait, you saw who?"

"Ashley. And I don't know what's going on, but I could tell that something was wrong. She wasn't acting like herself. She seemed depressed and gloomy, and I could see bruises on her. And when I touched her shoulder, she like, freaked out. She looked at him if I was like the devil. I knew that something was wrong, and something told me that she had been by someone. And then I thought that maybe if I talked to Mickie, I could be sure that Ashley's actions were because of that. I knew that I would be out on a limb, but, I just had to know."

Batista understood why John had asked Mickie about what happened. He was really beginning to fall for Ashley, and seeing someone who you loved not be themselves, it breaks your heart. That's exactly what Batista went through last year, when Mickie kept her bruises a secret as well. If he were John in this situation, he would have done something like that if he thought Mickie was in trouble.

"All right, I understand. You only did it because you're falling in love with her, aren't you."

Batista was right. John had fallen for Ashley. "Yea man. I am. I'm really falling for her."

Batista could tell that John wasn't lying. He knew that he really only did what he did for Ashley. "Well, if that's the reason why you wanted to bring up what happened, I can talk to Mickie. But I can't guarantee anything. I know Mickie well enough to know that she is extremely stubborn."

John actually felt good inside at that moment. He felt that Dave could get to Mickie, and make her feel alright with talking. "That's great. That's all I need. Thanks Dave."

Batista felt that John had a right to know, but also felt that Mickie wouldn't be too comfortable talking.

Xxxxxxx

"And you're absolutely sure about this?"

Ashley nodded at Mr. McMahon's question. She had asked for a meeting to discuss her presence in the company. She had asked Mr. McMahon if they could release her from the company. She just couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Well, is there any reason why? I would have never expected you to come to me saying that you want to quit."

Ashley couldn't tell him why she wanted to leave. She couldn't tell anyone. Her fear had taken over. "I just feel that it's time for me to go."

Mr. McMahon could tell that something was wrong with Ashley. She would always stare at the ground, and she looked as if something bad had happened.

"Are you sure? Has anything been bothering you, or anyone? You can tell me."

"No Vince. There's nothing going on."

As Ashley stared at the floor gloomily once again, Vince noticed a bruise on Ashley's arm. "Does it have anything to do with that bruise?"

Ashley looked at the bruise on her arm. Again, she couldn't find it in herself to tell how she got it. "Oh, I guess I hit in to something."

But Vince wasn't buying it. He took this very seriously, because he didn't want his wrestlers getting beaten outside the ring, especially since he fired Randy Orton. "Look, if there's something you're hiding…"

Ashley couldn't handle any more questions. "There's nothing going on Vince. I just, want to leave ok?"

Vince knew that she wouldn't fess up. So he gave up. "Ok. I'll give you a week's notice, and if you still want to go, you'll be released.

Even though this meant Ashley had to endure another week with Edge, she knew that it was something. She just needed to get away from the business, but mostly, she needed to get away from Edge.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all are proud to see the story back, at least I know I am. Please Review! **

**What's coming in Chapter 10: Batista convinces Mickie to talk to John, and Triple H saves Ashley from Edge.**


	10. What We What To Hear

I'm so, so, so, so sorry it took this long

**I really can't explain what's been happening, just here's chapter 10.**

Chapter 10:

Ashley began to pack up her things in her dressing room in preparation of leaving. She still had a week to do it, but she wanted to be able to immediately go when she could. She still hoped she could leave much earlier, but she didn't have the energy to put up a fight with Mr. McMahon. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She wished that she could be left alone. Well, that wasn't the whole truth. She didn't really care if most people stayed around her, she just wished that one particular person could just leave her alone, but he wouldn't do anything of that sort. That is what haunted her so very much. The very thought of what he could do now, made shivers run up her spine. Since the last time she saw and spoke to him, she was afraid that he could go much further than he already did, if he actually could. If he could, tears came to her eyes when she imagined how viciously dark it could be. It seemed now that any thought she would ever have about that subject would stay with her until she became weak emotionally and physically. He took out her once bubbly, energetic soul, and replaced it with a soul that could do nothing else but be afraid.

She began to walk out of her room and out into the hallway, her feet softly tapping the floor. She now heard footsteps coming down the hall in her direction, so her speed picked up. She walked in a fast pace now, as did the person behind her. She grew more frightened now, and she quickly looked back, hoping she would see someone who wasn't him. But as her head slowly turned, she saw it was him. He stuck to his word that he would see Ashley again.

Ashley hoped that this was just a bad nightmare. _Please wake up. Wake up. _She told herself. She now began to run, because the footsteps crept closer and closer. She desperately tried to get away, but the person behind her grabbed her shoulder aggressively and forced her to turn around to see him, face to face.

"Why were you runnin'? I just wanted to talk to you for a second. Is that some kind of crime?" He asked her with a stern face. She trembled to give an answer.

"I-I was just…" He cut her off before she could say anything back to him. "Don't say anything. I was just hoping I could see you again. I feel you've been avoiding me for something. Maybe we could do something after the shows wrap up."

Edge was acting like he hadn't done anything. He was excelling at playing dumb. Ashley didn't know how to respond to him. She still had her fear, but at this moment, she hoped that he could stay this calm even if she turned him down.

"I-I can't." She said timidly.

"And why not? Don't you want to see me?" In fact, that was the absolute last thing she wanted to do.

"I just have plans okay?"

"Well I'm giving you new ones."

Ashley desperately tried to get out of his demands, but he wouldn't back down. She tried a bunch of times.

"Please can you just go?" Ashley begged with all the courage she had.

Edge's face grew more evil. "Look, you're going to see me weather you like it or-"

"Hey!" A man's voice shouted. Edge turned to see who it was. It was Triple H.

"I believe she told you go." Triple H said getting in Edge's face.

Edge didn't seem intimidated by the WWE Champion. "And who gave you any say in this?"

"Look, either you leave now, or I'll make you leave." He said in a deep snarl voice, glaring at him. Edge grew more intimidated by Triple H, so he gave a final look at Ashley, and left them. Triple H turned to Ashley, and she quickly gave him a hug. "Thank you." She softly whispered to him.

Triple H obviously knew that Edge must have done something _really _bad, because Ashley had never acted like this.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mickie lay quietly in Dave's room, and thought about what had happened. Her mind was swirling, with thoughts coming from so many directions. She was still angry, but she was also sad, scared, and confused. She had spent a year trying to get rid of what had happened, and now it had returned and hit her like a truck. She didn't think of why John would talk to her about what happened, and she had completely forgotten about Ashley. But she had way too much on her mind.

The door slowly opened, Dave hoped that if Mickie was asleep he wouldn't have woken her. "Hey. You feelin' alright?"

She sat up and he sat next to her. "Yeah. I just needed to like clear my head. Did you talk to John?"

"Yeah I did. He told me he's really sorry about saying what he did to you."

"Well he should be."

"But he also said his reason why he asked you about what happened."

Mickie didn't care what his reason was. "I don't care if he does have a reason. He shouldn't have asked me about it in the first place."

"Mickie listen, what if someone needed help, and talking about your past could help them."

Mickie was confused about what her boyfriend was saying to her. "What are you talking about? Who?"

"Ashley."

Mickie suddenly thought about what had happened with her and Ashley. The last time she saw her, she was scared and afraid. She knew something was wrong with her, but it never crossed her mind that it could be that bad. Her stubbornness whittled down, but she knew she couldn't just openly talk about what had happened, even though it could help somebody. She thought about it a little more, and she got emotional. Batista saw his girlfriend down, so he moved closer and let her lay her head on his chest.

"I know it's hard for you to do, and I'm not telling you do anything baby. I just wanted to tell you all you should know." He rubbed her arm up and down as he continued to talk o her.

"I know. I understand, but-" Mickie held back tears. "I don't know if I can talk about that."

Batista still held Mickie very close. He knew and understood of how she was feeling. He wasn't telling her to do anything, because he had a feeling that she just couldn't muster the strength to relieve the details. He felt sorry for John, but this situation was out of his hands. He could only hope that something could be done about the whole John-Ashley situation.

**That's the end of Chapter 10. I know I said that Batista would convince Mickie to talk to John, but I decided to go another way. Sorry!**

**Chap 11: Triple H talks to Cena, and Mickie talks to Ashley.**


End file.
